


Old

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six year olds with sandbuckets think they know everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> This is a very loose little ficlet that's a part of my American Demonslayer in Paris series. Written as

“I’m never gonna get old.”

Ash snorted into his forearm as he rolled over and took a look at his eldest child. Emily occupied the ground as she did everything else in her life – with instant energy, her elfin looks arranged in a serious mou of thought. “You’d better get old,” he told her. “Who else’ll take care of me when I start creaking?”

She leaned against him, and looked up balefully. “You’re never gonna get old either, daddy.”

He rolled his eyes. Only a six year old. Only his kid.

Picking up her plasticized sand bucket, she walked away.


End file.
